White Day
by Ayras
Summary: Kissed by the Baddest Bidder (Voltage Inc.) One Shot - Eisuke x MC - A follow up to Valentine's Day, it's Eisuke's turn to do something special, but he doesn't get the point of white day. Rated for suggested content.


**White Day**

If there was anyone who couldn't grasp the concept of White Day, it was Eisuke.

"I think I have some white lingerie I could gladly give her." Baba poked fun at Eisuke.

Eisuke shot him a glare, "She wouldn't be caught dead in underwear you gave her. I'd rip it right off."

Ota and Baba burst into laughter.

"Promise you'll do it right here then?" Ota cracked up.

"Hey I don't want to see the kid naked." Mamoru said. It finally occurred to Eisuke what they were saying. He got up and headed upstairs.

"Hey boss we'll be serious!" Baba called out.

"Yeah we're just having a little fun." Ota yelled out too.

"Now you've done it." Soryu said rubbing his neck.

"I think she needs lingerie." Ota said.

"Enough with the bra and panties talk!" Mamoru sighed, "It grosses me out to have that unsexy girl stuck in my head."

Upstairs Eisuke let out a sigh. She knew he loved her, so why did he have to give her something? He bought her dresses and took her to nice places for dinner all the time.

* * *

Today was White Day.

Soryu was waiting for Eisuke. Soryu rubbed his neck.

"Inui picked these up at my request." He pointed to a box on the table, "I heard it's common to give girls white chocolate."

Eisuke threw a glance at them and continued walking. Him and Soryu went down to the lobby and were immediately greeted by a group of beautiful women. They clung to each side of the guys.

"We have been waiting for you." One woman said.

"Yes we have." Another woman said as they began to drag them both towards the entrance.

Eisuke saw Aira run by quickly and jump into the penthouse elevator. Before he could call to her, the woman interrupted.

Soryu rubbed the back of his neck, "She is going to get the wrong idea."

Eisuke gave him no reply and continued walking, leaving the hotel.

* * *

Inside the elevator Aira let out a huge sigh. She began cleaning the Penthouse suites. She started in the main room. She immediately noticed the box of chocolates.

"Wow these are so expensive. Wonder who they are for."

"I heard Soryu got them for you." A voice said behind her, making her jump and drop the box of chocolates.

"Ota don't sneak up on me like that!"

He laughed, "Good thing it was sealed." He picked the box up and set it back on the table.

Baba entered the room, "Oh she's here. So what are you and boss doing for White Day?"

She let out a small sigh. Both Ota and Baba exchanged a worried look.

"He didn't ask you, did he?" Ota said. Aira shook her head.

Baba put his arm around her,

"We'll always take you out. Show you a good time." He winked at her.

She shrugged his arm off, "I have work to do." She continued to clean ignoring the bombard of questions from Baba and Ota about what she would like to do with them.

At the end of work Eisuke never came back, she checked the pager before letting out a sigh. There was nothing so she decided to return to her dorm room.

"Hey Aira!" Sakiko called out to her right before she went into her room. "Some of the staff is going drinking at the hotel bar. Want to come?"

She thought it'd be better to drink with friends than to mope alone.

"Let me set my stuff down, hold on." She walked into her apartment and gasps in surprise. "On second thought… I'll pass."

"What?" Sakiko peeked into her apartment. There on Aira's bed was a beautiful white cocktail dress with matching shoes. With a note that said, "Meet me by the main entrance at this time."

"You better hurry up." Sakiko gave Aira a nudge.

"Right!" She quickly changed, fixed her makeup and hair and went to the front entrance.

* * *

Eisuke was waiting at the front already. He didn't say anything and grabbed her hand. Out front was a white limo waiting for them.

"Eisuke, where are we going?"

"Shush." He didn't look like he would answer her questions. He looked pretty annoyed.

"Eisuke I'm sorry for being late."

He took her to a beautiful five star restaurant on the top level of a hotel. During dinner he still didn't say anything to her. It made dinner very awkward to eat in silence.

After dinner when they got back into the limo, Aira again tried to break the silence.

"Eisuke, why are you…" Her words were silenced by his lips. He pulled her into his arms.

"It's not fair when you make faces like that." He said as he nibbled on her ear.

"I don't understand, what face was I making?" She protests.

His lips met hers again, it was a hot kiss, and his tongue entered her mouth.

"Mmm…"

"It's not enough. I don't forgive you yet." He said as he pushed her down on the seat.

"Eisuke wait!"

"I can't." He whispered as he began kissing down her neck.

"Eisuke, the driver…" Aira tried to protest again.

"Relax, he can't see anything." He continued to kiss down past where the material on her dress started. "Just be good." He slid her dress up to reveal a matching pair of pink panties and bra. He didn't realize he had been holding his breath.

When she heard his sigh she let out a giggle.

"Worried Baba gave me underwear?" She giggled again.

"Nobody asked you." He began to strip her underwear off her. He kissed up her stomach, and up to her breast. He sucked hard on her boob.

She let out a gasp. He continued to kiss up her chest to her neck.

"You're mine." He put his weight on her. She let out a moan and melted into him.

They arrived back at the hotel and she quickly got dressed. He took hand and led her back to the penthouse.

"Have a good time?" Baba and Ota teased.

"One more thing to show everyone you're mine."

"Huh?"

He took her left hand and slid a ring onto her ring finger. He kissed her neck.

"White gold for white day." He smirked and went upstairs.

"It took him all day to pick that out." Soryu mentioned.

"Eisuke!" She chased after him. It was going to be a long night for Aira, with the man she loved.


End file.
